<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Red Eyes by Merciless_Mustangs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27377755">Red Eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merciless_Mustangs/pseuds/Merciless_Mustangs'>Merciless_Mustangs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Red [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blackmail, Demons, Forced Relationship, Kidnapping, M/M, Near Future, One-Sided Attraction, Work In Progress, Yandere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:09:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27377755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merciless_Mustangs/pseuds/Merciless_Mustangs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Prequel for Red Horns. Oliver, a 23 year old college student with a crazed ex. The only problem is his ex has had enough. Oliver's roommate Serene has been kidnapped and the only way to get her back is to get with his crazed ex. Or is there another way?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Red [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016164</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Red Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She said she would be back, but one year would make anyone begin to lose hope. Oliver sat alone in his roommate’s room, every second ate away his sanity. He sat in front of her many monitors and watched as every screen tried to grab his attention. Drip, his tiny dragon, pawed at his neck and chirped with worry. “Drippy,” Oliver sighed, “It’ll be ok… I know what you’re thinking. I’m fine, sleep isn’t the important thing here.” She shrilled and hopped down, jumping on the off button. “DRIP! What the hell?!” Oliver leaped from his seat and tried to turn it back on but she wouldn’t budge from her spot in front of the button on the purple hued tower.<br/>
He sighed, seeing her steaming glare, and held his hands up in defeat. “Fine,” Oliver yawned and picked her up, “I’ll stop for the night and begin in the morning.” Drip seemed content in the compromise and curled in his hold which was too small for her, but she was content nonetheless. Oliver walked to his room in the pitch black, stumbling only twice which would’ve been enough for her to yell to grab a light. He placed Drip on a soft, plush pillow on the nightstand and sat on the bed. “... Drip, do you think she’s even alive?” The dragon hissed and watched as he laid down. It was obvious he was wrecked, from the dark raccoon-like bags under his eyes to the new voice he and Drip have both become accustomed to.<br/>
Oliver’s voice used to be filled with cheer, he was a bubbling 23 year old who had his whole life ahead of him. Every morning he would tell himself and his roommate that “Today is the day, today we are alive.” She would call him crazy with a grin on her face as sparks flew from her fingers as she typed away for her newest, biggest project. Oliver saw her as the newest Charles Babbage. She created the first robotic, fully functioning animal that responds and moves on it’s own.<br/>
He woke in a cold shock, loud shrills from Drip filled his ears. Oliver jumped from bed and looked to her, “What?? What’s wrong?” She practically flew to the monitors, Oliver quick to follow. The sight filled his sight and he nearly fell, he slid into the chair to catch his breath. The main monitor showed one big popup, “Location Found” followed with a search button below it. Every inch of his body was aching to press the button but his brain was suspicious. Twelve long months passed and now there’s a location? It had to be a trick, some big scam to steal her data and personal information. His eyes flew across every monitor, a software check. That would check if there’s a hacker, right? He took a deep breath and clicked the software check, only for it to say that it’s all safe. Oliver nodded, “Right… well let’s do this then.” Taking a deep breath, he clicked the search button and watched as each monitor flashed deep blues. His heart sunk and he jumped from his chair. “That’s not supposed to happen, is it?!” Drip chirped in worry and jumped onto Oliver. “What’s going on!?” Oliver tried to fix deep, flashing blue and red.<br/>
A few minutes passed of non stop panic before the flashing stopped. Oliver, now relieved but confused, stood up and looked at the monitors. Each had an arrow to the center screen, which had a button saying “Play.” Not thinking of another option, Oliver took a deep breath and clicked the button.<br/>
“Hello Oliver,” each word sent chills to his spine. “I’m sure you don’t know me, but I know you very well. For now you will call me Red, you will listen to my demands.” Oliver tried to speak but he was spoken over as if he wasn’t there, it was obvious that Red couldn’t hear him. “You will finish listening to this video, Once I am done, you are going to go to Niran with $350 and apologize to him for being a spoiled, entitled, selfish brat. Once I hear by Niran that you do this, we can continue to talk.” Oliver whimpered, shaking as Drip was hissing loudly, obviously frustrated. “I do hope that you choose the right choice, Oliver. If I don’t hear from the demon on the twelfth, I promise you that you will regret it.” He jumped and looked at his phone, it’s the tenth. Oliver nearly cried as the video was coming to an end. “I hope to hear from you or Niran soon, in a while Oliver.”<br/>
The screen went dark as well as his hope. Niran… he took a deep breath as bad memories that were buried deep flooded back to the surface. “Right, I-... God…” He left the room as Drip curled up on the desk.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope ya'll will enjoy this story. I've written stories before but I've never showed them to a larger audience, so this is definitely new.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>